naranja y media
by selene crystal wings
Summary: en el diario de daisuke no tan solo se habla de sus sentimientos si no tambien de los de darkcompartiran algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

NARANJA Y /2 CAP1:RENCUENTRO 

11 DE DICIEMBRE:

Querido diario

Ya pasado un año desde la desaparición de DARK y lo extraño tanto, las cosas entre RIKU y yo no van bien me exige mas de lo que puedo dar y risa esta insoportable por la partida de Hiwatari ,eso es lo peor de todo ya no cuento con el apoyo de mi amigo ,si bien me llama todos los días para que hablemos y nos contamos todo no es lo mismo que tenerlo aquí ¿por que tuve que perder a las 2 personas que mas me importan?

DARK desapareció y mi amigo Hiwatari se encuentra haciendo un doctorado en Inglaterra.

Se que no debería quejarme tengo a Saehara , a riku y supongo que a risa para que me apoyen pero no es lo mismo.

15 DE DICIEMBRE:

SATOSHI, no lo puedo creer me a pedido que a partir de ahora lo llame satoshi y el me llamara daisuke y además vendrá para Navidad no lo puedo creer soy tan feliz querido diario

¡TAN FELIZ !

17DE DICIEMBRE :

E soñado nuevamente con dark pero esta vez fue diferente DARK regresaba pero le decía algo mas no podía recordar que o porque se sentía tan feliz.

24 DE DICIEMBRE :

POR FIN L HA LLEGADO, me quede sin habla cuando lo vi como a cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo o tal vez es tan solo la falta de lentes (ahora lleva de contacto)sus rasgos son ahora mas adultos al igual que su cuerpo y todo dan una impresión de fineza , de elegancia ,de ……… un gato

Simplemente me quede sin habla en todo el trayecto hacia su departamento donde se realizaría la fiesta e inclusive mientras decorábamos el dep lo extraño es que el tampoco había pronunciado palabra ya estaba deseando que llegaran los demás para interrumpir este incomodo silencio cuando..

- daisuke ,ven por favor

me acerque a donde el estaba y junte valor para dirigirle la palabra

-¿que sucede?

- mira hacia arriba

hice lo que dijo y note que arriba mío había colgado una hermosa rama de muérdago

- dai ¿sabes que se hace debajo de un muérdago?

Y con lentitud fue acercando su rostro al mío cerré mis ojos como si temiera su contacto ¿pero a que le temía ,si hace tanto que deseaba esto?

Sentí el roce de sus labios suave como el aleteo de una mariposa pero luego se fue profundizando su lengua exploraba la mía volviéndome loco no pude evitar colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello….

Cuando nuestro beso termino ….

-TE AMO DAI DESDE SIEMPRE TE E AMADO

le quería responder que yo también responder al ternura con que acariciaba mi mejilla (la de la cara pervertidas) pero alguien se me adelanto

-DEJA EN PAZ A DAI- dije mientras alejaba su mano de mi mejilla ,y entonces lo vi los ojos de mi amor reflejaban a mi hermano a mi otra mitad DARK ,DARK había vuelto- no voy a dejar que te aproveches de el

TOK,TOK,TOK,TOK

Tocaron a la puerta mientras se escuchaba a Saehara gritar:

- abran chicos ya llegamos que comience la fiesta…..

CONTINUARA----------------------------------------------------------------------- que conste que hice este capi especialmente para subirlo aquí ,en la oficina y en media hora(creo, aun soy lenta escribiendo)


	2. Chapter 2

NARANJA Y /2 CAP2:ES POR TU BIEN 

25 DICIEMBRE

BUENO ME PRESENTO SOY DARK EL LEGENDARIO LADRÓN Y COMO BUEN LADRÓN LE ROBE ESTE DIARIO A DAI (NO, MENTIRA SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO )PARA EXPLICAR LO QUE PASO EN CASA DE ESE MALDITO SATOSHI

-DARK, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

--¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE, TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS

--CON MUCHO GUSTO, AHORA DESAPARECE Y DÉJAME HABLAR CON DAI

--Y ESO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN GENIO, ¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ÉL

--YO NO RECIBO ORDENES DE NADIE, ADEMÁS ES DAISUKE QUIEN DECIDE Y NO PARECIERA QUE AL LE MOLESTARA MI PRESENCIA

--ASÍ QUE AL GRAN DETECTIVE LE GUSTA ESTAR ACOSANDO NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS, VEAMOS QUE SE SIENTE QUE LO ACOSEN

Y SIN DECIR LO TIRE AL PISO COLOCÁNDOME SOBRE EL Y COMENCÉ A BESARLO

A DIFERENCIA DEL BESO ENTRE SATOSHI Y DAI ESTE NO TENIA TERNURA TAN SOLO PASIÓN, DAI ME PEDÍA, ME ROGABA QUE PARARA PERO YO NO PODÍA NI QUERÍA (PORQUE SERIA?) Y MIS MANOS EMPEZARON A DESLIZARSE POR DEBAJO DE SU CAMISA CONSIGUIENDO UNOS LIGEROS SUSPIROS DE MÍ VICTIMA DE UN MUY CONFUNDIDO SATOSHI.

--HEY ABRAN NO SE HAGAN LOS TONTOS NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS COMER (SATOSHI A ALA PARILLA SÍ YO TAMBIÉN YO TAMBIÉN)

--HUY PARECE QUE TE SALVO LA CAMPANA –DIJE DARK SEPARÁNDOME DE UN JADEANTE Y SONROJADO SATOSHI-VAYA SI DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ERES MAS QUE UN TORPE MOCOSO

¨--DARK MALDITO –SATOSHI SE INCORPORO TOMANDO A DARK POR EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA Y DISPUESTO A AHORCARLO, PERO NO HABÍA YA MAS DARK, TAN SOLO ERA...—DAI... DAI YO LO SIENTO YO..

--HEY ABRAN SABEMOS QUE ESTÁN AHÍ POBRES SI SE TOMAN TODO EL COPETE

--SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE ARREGLES NO QUERRÁS QUE TE ENCUENTREN ASÍ

ME DABA CUENTA QUE DAISUKE SE ESFORZABA POR CONTENER LAS LAGRIMAS, PERO TODO ESTO ERA POR SU BIEN.

--DAI TAN SOLO ESCÚCHAME YO TE...

--ADELANTE CHICOS PASEN

DIJO MI PEQUEÑO CON SU MEJOR SONRISA

--ADÓNDE VAS NIWA?

-AH RISA ES QUE FALTARON UNAS COSAS POR COMPRAR VOY Y VUELVO

--TE ACOMPAÑO

--NO GRACIAS SATOSHI, ADEMÁS TÚ ERES EL ANFITRIÓN

JAJAJA SI QUÉDATE ALLÍ CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS LADRÓN QUE ROBA A LADRÓN TIENE 100 AÑOS DE PERDÓN Y OBVIAMENTE Y SOY EL MEJOR LADRÓN

Y SALÍ DE AHÍ PERO NO SIN ANTES ESCUCHAR EL DESATINADO COMENTARIO DE RIKU

--DAISUKE ESTA MUY RARO, SABES QUE LE PASA HIWATARI, SOY SU NOVIA TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO

DAI SALIÓ CORRIENDO NO QUERÍA SABER LA RESPUESTA DE SATOSHI ES MAS NO QUERÍA SABER NADA MAS Y PUNTO

YA NO PODÍA CORRER MAS, Y SE DEJO CAER EN UN CALLEJÓN BAJO LA LLUVIA

--VAMOS DAI LEVÁNTATE TE VAS A RESFRIAR

LA ESCENA ERA DESOLADORA LAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA SE CONFUNDÍAN CON LAS LAGRIMAS DE UN DESOLADO DAISUKE

ES POR SU BIEN ME REPETÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ SI NO HUBIERA HECHO ESTO AL FINAL HUBIERA SUFRIDO MAS Y ESO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE NADIE HAGA SUFRIR A MI PEQUEÑO

--DARK, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?

--ES POR TU BIEN, ENTIÉNDELO EL NO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA

--Y COMO LO SABES SI NI LO CONOCES

--ADEMÁS TU ESTAS CON RIKU

--ASÍ QUE POR ESO ES TODO ESTO, PRIMERO TE GUSTABA RISA, LUEGO RIKU Y COMO ELLA NO TE SOPORTA QUIERES QUE YO SALGA CON ELLA

QUE CONFUNDIDO ESTABA COMO NO PODÍA ENTENDER QUE PARA MI LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ES EL

--ES POR TU BIEN DAI ALGÚN DIA ME LO AGRADECERÁS

--JAMÁS Y ADEMÁS NO PIENSO ALEJARME DE SATOSHI

A ASÍ QUE ESO NO FUE SUFICIENTE, BUENO ABRA QUE HACER ALGO MAS

--DARK EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?...DARK?

CONTINUARA...BUENO PRIMERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIW HOY ABRÍ MI CORREO Y SORPRESA AHÍ ESTABAN NO LO PUEDO CREER DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS NO SABEN CUANTA ILUSIÓN ME CAUSO CASI ME PONGO A SALTAR EN EL CIBER, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO PENSABA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE FUE COMO DECIRLO LA QUE MENOS PENSÉ TAN SOLO ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR Y YA Y NO SABIA CUANTO AVÍA METIDO LAS PATAS AHORA ESTOY EN LAS MISMAS ESPERO QUE NO ODIEN ESTE CAPI BUENO MUCHÍSIMOS BESOS

SEGUNDO SE SUPONÍA QUE TODO IBA A ANDAR BIEN ENTRE SATOSHI Y DAI Y QUE A ESCONDIDAS DE DAI (MAS ESPECÍFICAMENTE CUANDO ESTE DUERME) DARK SE IBA A DEDICAR A ACOSAR A UN PELI CELESTE EXQUISITO PONIÉNDOLO EN MUCHOS APRIETOS ,PERO QUE SATOSHI AL IGUAL QUE DARK IBAN A DEJAR DE LADO SUS ORGULLOS Y RECONOCER QUE SE AMAN ,CLARO SIN OLVIDARSE DE DAISUKE LO OTRA PARTE DE DARK A LA QUE TAMBIÉN AMA SATOSHI Y QUE IBAN A FORMAR UN EXTRAÑO TRÍO QUE OPINAN, AUN PUEDO VOLVER A LA IDEA ORIGINAL PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE SE HAGAN LAS COSAS A LAS ESPALDAS DE DAI SERIA COMO ENGAÑAR

CONSEJOS PORFA. Y CLARO COMENTARIOS SON COMBUSTIBLE .

SELENE CRISTAL WINGS

11/12/05


	3. Chapter 3

Recien revise este fic y pido disculpa ya que no lo e actualizado en tres meses , pero la realidad es que me faltaba inspiración.

Espero que les guste, esto va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron reviws en muchas gracias

29 diciembre

querido diario soy yo dark de nuevo y te tengo que decir:

¡!No de nuevo no lo puedo creer...como se atrevió ese maldito a ensuciar los labios de mi niño! Dai es demasiado inocente pero yo no voy a dejar que ese pedofilo de cuarta se salga con la suya , vamos si dai es un niñito inocente el ser mas puro que e conocido en mi vida y no voy a dejar que ese cuatro ojos por muy sexi que sea lo pervierta ...

**02.am**

...Al menos esos eran mis planes después de leer el diario de dai , pero como nada me sale como quiero termine en la cama con satoshi intentando aprovecharse de mi , aunque me vengue jejejejejeje

**22.00pm**

me posesione del cuerpo de dai y me dirigí a la mansión del cuatro ojos, como buen ladrón me deslice silenciosamente por el balcón de su habitación, ¿y este se hace llamar policía? vamos que ni cierra la puerta, bueno como sea entre a su habitación pero en un muy mal momento debo decir...

el desgraciado cuatro ojos venia justo saliendo de la ducha y debo admitir que se veia genial , hubiera seguido deleitándome con la vista si no fuera por los suspiros que daba dai y mas encima se sonrojaba y me pedía que por favor no molestara a su amado satoshi , ¡a no esto era el colmo ya iba a ver este cuatro ojos lo que es bueno...

--así que te gusta jugar con niñitos , dime crees que te la puedes con un adulto

--dark?—el pobre se veía aterrorizado, claramente no me había visto hasta que estaba encima de el—que haces aquí?

--vamos vamos no me digas que me tienes miedo ,grr—ronronee mientras que en mi mejor pose gatuna me iba recostando lentamente sobre la cama, y sobre el claro esta—valla al parecer hemos crecido mucho durante el ultimo año eh—con suavidad deslice mi mano bajo su toalla y...maldita sea de verdad había crecido ¡demasiado! Si lo dejaba iba a partir en dos a mi dai—porque estas temblando acaso te encontraste con alguien peor que tu, mi querido satoshi—le dije mientras lentamente acariciaba su muslo y acercaba mi rostro para terminarle dando un beso, pero mi beso a diferencia del de dai carecía de sentimientos era algo meramente animal , mordí con fuerza su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar—delicioso...no juegues con fuego my love

me intente alejar de la cama, donde lo había dejado temblando , pero me vi empujado a ella nuevamente...ahora era el el que estaba arriba , besándome salvajemente y destrozando mi ropa ...no es que no estuviera disfrutando lo que hacia, ¡el problema es que lo disfrutaba demasiado! ...y por lo tanto esto tenia que acabar...

me transforme de vuelta en dai , el no lo noto ni siquiera cuando dai fallo miserablemente en empujarlo de la cama, pensé en nuevamente cambiar con dai, pero por suerte mi plan funciono cuando dai comenzó a sollozar y satoshi se detuvo

al pobre idiota le tomo todo un minuto enfocar la vista y darse cuenta de la situación , pude ver en sus ojos reflejada la visión de mi dai con los labios hinchado y lastimados, con su ropa hecha jirones y las manos de ese idiota donde no deberían ,...por un par de segundos sentí asco de mi mismo pero luego recordé que hacia esto por su propio bien , después de todo ¿no es esto es lo que en verdad ese bastardo quería de el?

--dai?—el idiota estaba aterrorizado al borde de las lagrimas, pero mi niño ya estaba llorado echo un pequeño ovillo en la cama—dai perdóname te lo juro que no quería hacerte esto—si como no—creí que eras dark

--entonces sniff...querías hacer sniff esto con el ...quítate de encima

como un resorte el cuatro ojos salto para un costado de la cama , lastima para el , y ganancia para mi, que la toalla cayo al piso dejando ver su GRAN reacción a mi presencia

--dai el me povoco

--y no podías simplemente decir no , tan difícil acaso—ese es mi niño—vete al diablo

--dai ¡!

Ese fue el final de mi plan ...

dai salió dejando al idiota desnudo con una erección del porte de un buque en su habitación ...eso le va enseñar a no tocar lo que es mio!

Lastima que dai no a parado de llorar desde entonces y se niega a dirigirme la palabra, pero ya se pasara ...¿o no?

CONTINUARA

Disculpen la demora, una duda les interesa que esto sea formato diario o puedo dejarlo? Y dos si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea respecto a que quieren que pase a continuación porfa díganmelo ya que estoy baja de inspiración.


End file.
